The Appreaciation Day
by thepopsiclebrothers
Summary: Wander spends all his time focusing on the needs of others and seldom on Sylvia's. Today, Wander takes a break from helping others and tries to spend the day making her happy and hanging with her. (wander x sylvia)


It was a regular morning and sylvia. Sylvia woke up in the little shelter of branches they had made the night earlier to keep out of the rain. Wander already had breakfast ready.

"hello my sweet!" Wander called out. Sylvia blushed. She was used to being called buddy or pal but never any pet names. She sat down and started to chow down.

"So what we doing today?" Sylvia asked as she shoved food in her mouth.

"I want to hang out with you" Wander replied.

"But don't we always do that while helping folks?"

"yeah but..." Wander took off his hat "I have spend so much time helpingother and focusing on their needs that I don't take the proper time to show you I care so today I was thinking we take a break from helping others and we go have some fun! Just you and me."

"aw thats sweet of ya" Sylvia replied. "what are your plans for fun?"

"Well, we could go to the river and swim but i was thinking of doing what ever you want to do."  
"hmm well I can't think of anything right now so lets go to the river and if I think of something along the way, we'll do it"

So they set course for the river but it took a while to get there because Wander just had to go out of his way to help everyone he saw but eventually they got there.

"I'm so sorry Syl" He apologized "I'm suppost to be spending my day showing you my apreciation but I go off helping somebody else."  
"It's fine. I know you'll litterally go insane if you don't help. I rather you go off then you stay and go crazy" Sylvia forgave.

They spent their day swiming and jumping on rocks to get accross the river. Later on, Sylvia thought it would be a good idea to do some mountain climbing so they headed to thenearest mountain. It took a hike in the wood to get there. Something they both enjoyed, being surrounded by nature as Wander played his banjo. It was peaceful.

They arrived at the mountain and started climbing. About half way up Wander encountered a child who was stuck and wanted to get down so the kid went on Sylvia's back and they went back down. It was late afternoon when they got down. There was only a few hours left of the day. They climbed mountain up fast and got up to the top. There was a waterfall. They took a dead tree and used it as a sled and rod down the waterfall. It was totally dangerous and they crashed at the end but they had fun and nobody got hurt. They climbed the mountain again and once they reached the top, Wander prepared a meal for them. They ate souper as they lay their backs on a tree and watched the sunset. They've watched the sunset before many time but this time was stunning. The clouds had shades of purple in them. The sun was red and the sky looked like a aquarelle painting with how the pink, purple and orange colours were mixed up together in perfect harmony. There were also a few stars visible in the sky and if they turned their head to the right, they could see the cresend moon. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

Sylvia's mane was flowing in the breeze. Wander looked up at her. "Sorry about today Syl. I spent more then half of it helping folks instead of hanging out with you."

"I'm glad with did this. It was quite an adventure and dont sweat it. it's the thought that counts and besides, the fun the had today was the best I've ever had.? Sylvia replied.

"Aw, you're the best, Sylvia!" he said as he wraped his arms around her. She returned the hug. "You too Wander."

Wander squeezed her tighter and said "I love you!"

She smiled "I love you too, bud."

Wander looked up into her eyes "I meant it in the real way, silly!"

Sylvia blushed as her eyes widened. Is this really happening? Did Wander just confess? Wander was lovey-dovey with everyone and tho she loved him and it hurt to see him treat her the way he did everybody else but it wasnt that bad because they were the closest that friends could be and every now and again there would be a hug and a "I love you Sylvia!" but nothing more. Maybe -if she was really lucky- there would be a kiss on the cheek but that was ubber rare.

"In a friendly or true love real way?" Sylvia asked cautiously before spilling out her feelings.

"DUH! True love way!" Wander rolled his eye with a goofy smile. Sylvia's heart practicly exploded with joy.

"Aw Glob! I thought you just thought of me as a friend like everybody else! Man, I had no clue." Sylvia exclamed.

"Of course I love you! I thought it was obvious but I just was too nervous to say anything." Wander explained. "It was only til i overheard a conversation between you and Peepers that I realised I was wrong. It sucks, you and Peepers felt like you were unapreciated by your bestfriends so I just had to do something about it!"

"Thats very thoughtful of you." She took off his hat and caressed his head. "Well, it's about time you said so cause I was waiting!" She kissed him on the forehead.

Wander climbed her body to get at equal level to her face. He held her face, lowing 1 hand under her chin to make her look up at him. He stared deep into her eyes. Sylvia swallowed nervously as she never really experienced romantic moments such as this. She felt like he was staring deep into her soul. ...Also he looks a lot furrier up close. Finally, he spoke, "Sylvia, you have beautiful eyes." then he lean in to kiss her. She pet the back of his head and back and pulled him closer. Wander tried to french kiss her but this being both their first time frenching so it really sucked. After a few seconds of odd saliva exchange, he pulled and kisses her neck. She would have returned the gester but kissing fur wasn't exactly appealing.

"I'm not exactly one for romance but I think I could get used to this!" Wander cheered.

"Same here."

"It's late." Wander pointed to the now dark sky "Time for resting." He jumped into his hat and lay down on her back as she curled her self into a ball. They fell asleep peacefull and happy.


End file.
